Telekinesis (Oblivion)
Telekinesis is a magical effect from the school of Mysticism. It allows manipulation of inanimate objects from a distance. It can be purchased at the Leyawiin Mages Guild. Uses This spell is useful when attempting to steal items, as it allows the player to "pull" items towards them while remaining undetected. Note that using Telekinesis to manipulate owned items will be considered theft unless the player is undetected. Other uses include: *Activating traps by pushing an object through a tripwire, or placing a heavy object on a pressure plate. *Retrieving items that are out of reach (for example, Welkynd Stones or Varla Stones that are mounted in elevated brackets). Controlling the Telekinesis spell To use the spell, is must actually be 'cast' twice: once to activate the ability, and once more on the intended target. The first cast puts the player in "grab mode." While looking around, names of grabbable items will appear in the lower right-hand corner of the screen as they would when targeting them normally, except from a greater range. Any item outside the default Grab range but within Telekinesis' range will appear in orange text, indicating that they can be manipulated. Casting Telekinesis a second time while targeting one of these items will "grab" it. Successfully grabbed items are indicated with a faint glow. At this point, the grabbed item will behave like any item manipulated using the default Grab function, but at longer range. It can be moved for the duration of the spell by moving the mouse or joystick (no further button presses or holding down of buttons is required). It will float (if raised off the ground or other surface) at a fixed distance. If the item is on the ground, it can be dragged or rolled. Once an item has been "grabbed", the following options are available for manipulating the object: *'Pull:' To move the item closer, press and hold the "block" key/button (e.g. the right mouse button; left trigger on 360 version). *'Push:' To move the item away, press and hold the "attack" key/button (e.g. the left mouse button; right trigger on 360 version). *'Release:' To release (drop) the item, press the "attack" and "block" buttons at the same time. *'Launch:' To launch items long distances, hold the attack button press the block button. Once the spell duration has expired, floating items will drop to the ground. Items in motion will continue in motion using standard game physics. Note that the player will generally remain in "grab mode" (item names still appear in orange text) after the first item manipulation. Notes *Items pulled to within the player's reach can be picked up and added to the inventory. *The maximum distance an item can be pushed is the spell's maximum range. *"Pushing" or swinging items at enemies (or allies) will not damage them. *Using "pull" on a floating item is more effective than dragging/rolling it across the ground. Tips, exploits and bugs Using Telekinesis for decoration Because of its longer range and push/pull functions, Telekinesis is often more helpful than the default Grab in manipulating and placing objects for decoration, such as in the player's house. Telekinesis 'magicka recharge' exploit Because Telekinesis is a target-based spell, but it affects self (meaning, it first applies a "Telekinesis" effect to the player, then is cast at an object), a Spell Absorption effect will absorb the player's own spell, restoring their Magicka. Because the amount of Magicka absorbed is determined by the original cost of the spell, but the actual cost is reduced by the player's Mysticism skill, more Magicka will be absorbed than is spent casting the spell. For example, the spell Remote Manipulation has a base cost of 28 magicka. With high Mysticism, the casting cost can be reduced to 5. This will result in a net gain of 23 Magicka when cast with spell absorption. Note that Magicka cannot be restored to full using this method; it will cap at (Max Magicka - casting cost). For example, a character with 450 Magicka using Remote Manipulation at a casting cost of 5 would only be able to restore themselves to 445 Magicka (450 Max - 5 casting cost=445). This means that a high-cost spell may restore Magicka faster, but a low-cost spell will restore it closer to its max value. This exploit is especially useful to characters that have chosen The Atronach as their birthsign, as they will be able to regenerate their Magicka even faster than other characters, and no longer require enemies to do it. Appearances * * * * ru:Телекинез (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Spells Category:Oblivion: Mysticism Category:Oblivion: Effects